Devices are therefore used to chop such bales in order to reduce the material in them into the desired form and in one known kind of such a device use is made of a rotor which is provided with a plurality of blades or teeth which co-act (on rotation of said rotor) with a plurality of stationary blades to shred and chop the bale material which is engaged by said blades.
Such devices may be required to deal with relatively small bales which are formed to a rectangular configuration in cross-section or with relatively large bales which are commonly formed to a circular configuration in cross-section. However devices which are intended to chop the smaller bales obviously suffer from having a restricted capacity whereas known devices intended for dealing with the larger bales usually have a relatively high power consumption. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved bale shredding device which is capable of chopping and shredding in an economical manner both the smaller and larger bales.